Beauty
by GwenSparks
Summary: [HakYona][One-Shot] Hak knew it would be a bad idea for everyone to go to the market together while there is an ongoing festival. He knew they will all just separate from one another. He was at least thankful that the princess was with him.


**Title:** Beauty

 **Series:** Akatsuki no Yona

 **Genre:** Romance(?)

 **Characters:** Son Hak, Yona

 **Word Count:** 1000+

 **Prompt:** Taken from post/137164834456 by otp-imagines-cult tumblr

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona is the sole property of Kusanagi Mizuho, in short, Akatsuki no Yona is not mine and it will never be mine.

* * *

Hak knew it would be a bad idea for everyone to go to the market together while there is an ongoing festival. Due to the amount of people in the marketplace, everyone in the group got separated from one another, except for Yona and him.

He was at least thankful that the princess was with him.

It annoyed him and Yoon that everybody else wanted to go to the market place that day even though they insisted that they will all get separated if they would go. They both knew from the start they will all get separated at one point, with Ki-ja and Shin-ah looking around too much, Zeno being Zeno with Jae-ha having to take care of him and Yoon and him could not care less and would go on ahead to finish buying the supplies they need. Then there is the princess, who would stop every time she would see something interesting or beautiful for that matter.

So after the princess made one of her stops in front of a weapon merchant and called him over if she could buy a new sword to replace her worn-out one, to which he reluctantly agreed, by the moment they were done everybody was out of their sights. It annoyed him for the reason that they never even talked about where to meet when everybody got separated. It was supposed to be a short trip to the market with him and Yoon buying only essential supplies for their journey. They were not suppose to go in the festival in the first place. Heck, everybody else was suppose to stay on the outskirts of town waiting for the both of them.

The only thing he was thankful for was that the princess was with him, and he knew she would be safe when she is with him.

So it was decided, the princess and him would walk around the marketplace to find the others, worse case scenario would be they would have to wait somewhere and hope the others would be able to find them.

"Hey, Hak, where do you think the others are?" Yona asked while they were walking around the marketplace.

"I don't know, probably somewhere out there," he shrugged, "Yoon would probably done with his shopping right now and the rest would most likely either fooling around or trying to find us as well."

Yona only nodded her head in acknowledgement before they continued walking around the marketplace in search for their missing friends.

The walk was quiet, with the occasional stopping of Yona to look at what the merchant was selling. It actually made Hak wonder as to where the others might be.

"Hey Hak," Yona said, "can we stop for a moment? I want to look at something."

He just nodded in response before following the princess to a stall that sells dresses. Yona took moments in looking at the merchandise before setting her eyes on a red and pink dress. The merchant asked her if she wanted to try it out before the merchant led her to a makeshift changing tent.

While the princess was changing, Hak took a look at the rest of the merchandise. _Some of these would fit the princess as well_ , he thought. No matter what the princess wear he would think she was the most beautiful person in Kouka, and that was the truth, for him at the least.

"Hey, Hak, how do I look?"

He turned to the direction of the changing tent and looked at Yona who was standing just outside the tent. She was beautiful, that's for sure.

"U-uh-um..." he said as he turned to the side covering the blush forming in his face.

"Hak, are you okay?"

In reality he was lost in words. It was the truth that she looked great, beautiful even. The only problem was he did not expect her to be that beautiful, not that he was saying that she wasn't. He was just not expecting her to be more beautiful than she already is.

He needed to find a distraction, something that would help him form the words in his mouth.

He eventually found it. A pendant of some sort, it was red, just like her hair, and the shape of it was a circle. It would make what she was wearing look better. He took the pendant off the display and placed it around her neck.

"This would go well with what you're wearing," Hak said as he turned away blushing before walking towards the sales merchant, "we will be buying that."

"Ha-Hak! Where will you get the money?"

"Yoon gave me some.

"Won't he get angry?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just talk to him."

She just nodded in agreement before turning back to the changing room and changing to her old clothes. She went out and gave the merchant the clothes for her to wrap. She took the wrapped dress before thanking the merchant then set off to find their missing companions.

After walking for a few minutes they decided to stop at the center of town, hoping at least a few of them would have thought to stay there.

Once they reached there, they were surprised to see all their missing companions standing there waiting for them to arrive.

"Took you a long time to find us eh, Hak?" Jae-ha said, "Yoon had to stop me from jumping from building to building just to find you."

"We were trying to look for you guys, who would have thought you all ended up here anyways?" Hak asked.

"We thought you'd be the only person to walk around and find all of us anyways, we decided to go somewhere and stay put until you found us," Yoon said shrugging.

"We? What do you mean by we?" Hak asked confused.

"We found each other hours ago, only you and the princess were missing, Hak," Yoon shrugged, "since all of us are here we better get going before the sun sets."

Hak stood there dumbfounded before catching up to the rest of the group once he realized that it was only him who has not followed the rest of the group.

They should really not have gone together in the marketplace.


End file.
